Adams Story
by Cody Fanmaster
Summary: 16 year old Adam Silverhunter has been bullied and beaten for most of his life, with his parents dead and brother in college across the country. But, when Adam reaches the boiling point and does some strange power, his brother appears and takes him to Ravenwood where Adam learns the ways of wizardry and finds out what his destiny is. Rated T for language and blood.
1. Tired of the Pain

(point of view from Adam Silverhunter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101

Characters:

Adam Silverhunter: 16 year old boy with dark brown hair. He commonly wears red, as that is his favorite color (main character/main narrator)

Ryan Silverhunter: Adams 19 year old brother with blonde hair and a yellow robe and cape with a blue trim and white sleeves.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tired of the Pain

It was raining hard that night. The night I started to change my life. I was surrounded by them... on my knees crying for mercy, at the town square. Blood was on the ground. One of them walked up to me. ''You're so pathetic, Adam.'' He said. He raised a fist and hit again. I dropped to the ground as they walked away. ''I'm so tired of it!'' I screamed. Ever since I was a kid, I was always the one that was alone. The one who was picked on and beat up, with not a person that cared. My parents were dead. My brother's in college across the country. So for most of my life, I was treated like crap. I hated it. I was sick of it. I still am.

I managed to lug myself home. 8 o' clock. I needed dinner, but I was to mad to care. I just dropped into my bed and cried for myself like I have to almost every night. ''I'm so sick of it...'' I mumbled. ''I..need to make a change...'' It was then i decided that if my life was this horrible, like hell for every moment I'm awake, then I will do every single thing I can to change it. I don't care what it takes. I will change it. I must. I swear it.

The next day when i awoke, I just muttered ''God...I'm awake again...'' I remembered the swear I made the night before. 'its time.' I thought. I got up and did all the casual morning stuff. 7 o' clock. My brother should be up. I pick up the phone, and dial his cell. After about 2 rings of his ringtone, I hear a ''Hello? Adam?''

''Yea, its me.'' I said, so glad he could pick up. ''We need to talk.''

''Okay, what is it?'' He replied. ''Is there a problem?''

''N-no.'' I stammer. ''W-well, yes.''

''Go on then. I'll help all I can. What kinda problem is it?''

''Well, basically, advice.'' I said. I heard him chuckle for a second. ''Let me guess. Crush on some girl?''

''No!'' I yelled, slightly embarrassed. ''It was like this...'' I explain how life's been and the swear I made to myself to my brother. After I finished, he only said, ''I'll see you soon.'', then hung up. 'Now what?' I thought. I went outside and did something I never thought I would do.

I was walking to the store to get some more food, when the guy and his gang that beat my up the day before walked up to me.  
"Well look who it is!'' he said. Then he started talking like u would talk to a baby. ''Aw, is the little baby going to the store for more mush for his soft little teeth?''. I was already going over the boiling point. I had enough. ''Fuck off.'' I said. They looked surprised. ''Or else?'' He said. ''Or else you'll be walking home with the soft teeth.'' I threatened.

''Hah hah hah.'' He laughed. ''You and what army will do that? You got backup? Oh, right, The Lone Ranger has no friends!''. God, I hated that nickname. Everyone seems to call me ''Lone Ranger.''. It just pushed me past boiling. I step up to him. My anger and frustration to him was at the ending point. I punched him strait in the stomach.

It felt as if I burned though his shirt, as he hunched over in pain. I felt warm blood. When he stands strait, I see a bad burn on his stomach with a small flow of blood from it. 'Did I do that?' I thought.  
He stepped back. ''L-lets go, boys.'' He stammered, and walked away as I looked at my fist. 'No way could magic powers exist!.. or, could they...'

I was confused. 'Forget the store' I thought. 'I need to call my brother again and tell him what just happen-' A large explosion of yellow pyramid-like symbols came from in front of me. Suddenly, my brother appeared in front of me, In a wizard-like getup, Holding a staff. ''I saw what happend. I knew you had potential, Adam.''

'Potential? In what?' I thought. ''Grab my shoulder. Your coming with me.'' He said suddenly.

''R-Ryan?'' I stammered. ''Where are we going?''

''I'll explain later.'' I place my hand on his shoulder, And just like he came, we vanished. When we reappeared, We were surrounded by strange mounts, other people, and even two guys having a practice battle for show for everyone. I was amazed, but confused. 'Where are we, what is this place?' I thought. Ryan turned to face me. ''I don't go to school across the county. I go here, Though the universe.''

I was so confused. ''W-what do you mean? Whats going on?'' I said. ''Where are we?''

He started walking me to a castle like building, and said ''Welcome to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts.''


	2. Welcome to Ravenwood

New characters:

Headmaster Ambrose: man with purple robes and stars on them with a long white beard and glasses.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ravenwood

Me and Ryan stepped inside in the small castle-like building. There was an elderly man with purple stary robes and a big white beard sitting at a rather messy desk. He looks up at us. ''Is this the one you mentioned to me, Ryan?'' He said. ''The one you said had great fire potential?''

''Yes, Headmaster.'' Ryan replied. I was still confused, and I burst into a barrage of questions. ''So magics real? How does it work? Whats all this stuff about me having potential?'' Ryan silenced me with a glance.

''He can't control his power when hes purely mad.'' Ryan continued. ''But with the right training he could prove to be a powerful wizard.''

''Interesting.'' The headmaster said. ''Well, Adam, I am Headmaster Ambrose. Pleased to meet you.'' An owl suddenly flew in, landed on a pile of papers, and looked at me. ''I'm the Headmasters pet, Gamma.''

''A talking owl?'' I said. ''Cool.''

''So Ryan,'' The headmaster continued. ''I would like you to get him started on magic, For I have lots of paperwork to tidy up.. oh so many papers...''

Ryan took me over to the courtyards of some place called the ''Fairgrounds''. He handed me a deck of cards. For some reason when i came here, I was wearing wizard robes. 'Oh well.' I thought. 'I do like red.' My robes and hat were different shades of red.

''Now, look at your cards.'' Ryan orders. I look down at them. I had 3 copies of each. Firecat, Blood Bat, Scarab, Ice Beetle, and Imp. Ryan handed me a satchel. ''Use this to hold your cards and gear.'' He told me. I placed the cards in the bag. ''Now I will explain how you battle with these cards.'' Ryan continued. ''At the top, there's a number, right? That's the pip and mana cost.'' I look at the number on the cards. There all one. ''Pips are small glowing orbs you get each turn in combat.'' He said. ''Are you getting all this?'' He asked.

''Yup, pretty much.'' I said.

''Okay, good. So there's a number to a number on the card. This is how much damage it could do. But notice there's also a percentage. That's the chance of it to work. If it doesn't work, Its called a ''fizzle''. Oh, and here's a wand.'' He hands me a small wand with a fire orb on it with little golden cuffs at two of its sides. He explained them to me on the way here, along with how to properly create the symbols. ''Traps, shields, 'blades, and other spell could change damage or chance. If you have no spells you can use, then pass for a new pip. I'll explain power pips another time, so that's the basics to magic.''

'Wow.' I thought. 'Magic sure is advanced. But they did say I have potential, Right?'

I then realized how tired I was. ''Where to we stay?'' I asked.

''Normally, you would stay in a dorm until your a Journeymen Wizard, and buy a castle or house. In this case, though, you could stay at my 'Playhouse Mansion.''' Ryan said. It was fine by me. ''I'm going home now. Come on by when your ready.''He then vanished away to his place.

'I can't believe it.' I thought. 'I'm a real wizard now, And I can leave my old life of pain and open a new chapter in my life. A dream... That life of sadness and frustration feels like a faraway dream already... From here, Things could only get better until I'm the best wizard I could be.'

But bad thoughts were racing though my mind, to, and I had a feeling that my peace wont last forever.


	3. Rise of Darkness

Chapter 3: Rising of Darkness

Meanwhile

There was a small group of people talking in a dark, menacing castle. One was larger and stronger then the other four, and was wearing dark black robes. There was 3 smaller guys, and one rather strong guy with a burn on his stomach though a hole in his shirt. They were in a decently large room with few candles for lighting.

''There's no damn excuse to this!'' The strongest man was saying. ''Your only job was to make sure this kid, 'Adam Silverhunter', lost hope in himself and not travel to Ravenwood!''

''B-but John-'' The second oldest man started.

''Shut up, Noah!'' John snapped.''You've failed me, but ill give you another chance. This boy is destined to defeat me, and this time to stop him I want you to actually fight him!''

''Y-yes si-'' Noah began.

''Oh, not you Noah. I want you to stay here. You've lead this squad for the Dark Brotherhood for a while now, and you've failed all to much. The other three are going, but not you.'' John started pulling out a sword from a hidden case on his side. ''And I can't let you go otherwise, 'cuz you know to much.'' He held the blade to Noah's throat. ''Get going, you three! Ron, you lead. Don't give me this shit again or you'll be like your former leader!''

''Yes sir!'' Ron said. ''Next stop, Ravenwood!''

Back at Ravenwood

I was breathing hard. I was in a tower at Unicorn Way, in my first all-out boss battle, Sergent Skull-splitter. A Fireblade was circling around me and vanished as I used a Firecat. 'He's still not down! This battle's gone on long enough!' I thought. The Sergent strikes again with his blade. 'I feel like I'm about to bleed at this rate!' I thought. Two pips. Good. I summoned a fairy to heal me up. 'Better, but gotta finish this!' I think. The Sergent uses a Firecat. Not much damage. I summon a Blood Bat, killing off the rest of the Sergent's health. He dropped some gold and a hat. I put it on. Not much of a stat increase, but its something.

I walk up to Ryan, who was sitting just outside the tower. ''You look worn, Adam. Sit over here in the shade.'' He said. ''Nice job for defeating him, and there's something your professor wanted me to give you for it.'' He handed me a new wand, that looks like my old one. ''This wand has a spell with it, called 'minor flair', and its garenteed to work for no pips or mana.''

''Thanks.'' I said. ''That could come in handy.''

Later, and the 'Silverhunter Residence' as some of our friends call the large stone castle with about 3 guest rooms, the master bedroom, a kitchen, all the outdoor areas, and more. I was outside looking at my brothers little arena field. There was also a nice garden of roses all around it. 'It seems like a nice place for some battling.' I thought. At the corner of my eye between an apple tree and a wall, I noticed movement. I quietly started moving to where i saw it. Right by the area, I crouched behind a bush to see what was going on. I saw it again. 'It's only a bunny, stupid!' I thought to myself. Suddenly something felt wrong, like something was about to happen. Out of nowhere a pair of hands in gloves grabbed me around the mouth and I was dragged away. I then saw there were two other men, Both in black cloths and black gloves and hats. I knew those faces. They were the ones with the big guy that picked on me the most! But the hands over my mouth weren't big enough to be his.. so where was he? The guy let go of my mouth and put me in a full-nelson so I couldn't run. Before I could call for my brother, One of them held a rag to my mouth and I felt myself drifting of to sleep...

I started waking up. I open my eyes and i find myself in a dark room. There were no windows. I could only make out the bed I was on, one of the guys that took me away sitting on a chair, and a magic battle arena. I was pretty sure the room was fully made of wood, with no stone or anything. 'How long has it been?' I thought. 'A few minutes? A hour? Maybe a whole day?' I couldn't tell.

''About time you woke up.'' The guy said. I sit up. ''The names Ron. And I'm here to duel you.''

That really confused me. Would someone really go this far for a plain old duel? And what did he want from me? I couldn't tell, but I could only see he meant business. ''Why did you bring me here?''I asked

''I already said why.'' Ron replied. ''To duel me.''

''But why?'' I ask.

''Blah, blah, blah, what are you, made of questions?'' Ron resorted. ''I was told to. That's all there is to it.'' He stood up. ''Now get your butt over here, and lets duel.''


	4. Rough Match

Characters:

Ron: Tall, Decently muscular boy with brown hair and a black tunic.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rough duel

Meanwhile at the Silverhunter Residence

''Hey Adam!'' Ryan was calling around his castle, inside and out, In white chef cloths and an apron that said ''Top Boss''.

''Where is he?'' Ryan wondered. ''Adam! Dinners done!'' 'This isn't right.' Thought Ryan. 'He never runs off like this!' Ryan attempted to teleport, But it didn't work. 'Somethings not letting me get to him.' He thought. 'This must be bad!'

At the Dark Castle

I stumbled to my feet. I heard a crack of lightning from outside. ''There wasn't a cloud in the sky when I was captured! How long has it been?'' I asked.

''Dunno. It was earlier today though.'' Ron said. He started walking towards the magic battle arena, witch was glowing faintly in the darkness of the room. Suddenly Ron snapped his fingers, and a ring of fire appeared around the arena, so high it almost hit the ceiling. I wasn't sure if I could beat this guy with only second rank spells.

''Let me explain something to you.'' Ron said. ''I am a Co-leader to the Dark Brotherhood, and we know some special tricks.''

'That doesn't sound good!' I thought. I grip my wand tighter, and prepare for the challenge.

''This fire ring is known as our Ring of Bushido.'' He continued.

''Bushido? Whats that?'' I asked, unfamiliar with the word.

''No one knows forien languages anymore..'' Ron muttered. ''Its Japanese for Destruction, and we named it that cuz' it sounds cool, okay?'' He snapped.  
Ron pulled a wand out from his pocket. It looked like it had a red handle and the rest was a gold color, in the shape of.. well, a strait wand.

''Anyways,'' Ron continued, ''These rings are whats called a forbidden spell, and the Dark Brotherhood is the only group of people who knows how to use it. But there's a reason why its forbidden. That's because the losers of these battles face death by fire!'' Ron started laughing. ''I've killed dozens of people with these matches.'' He said. ''And instead of getting knocked out, the spells do real damage to the person, until one dies or is hit into the Ring of Bushido! Oh, and there's no turns in it, just non stop combat!''

Fear struck me like lightning. I started to shake in my own fear. One thought kept running though my mind. _If I lose, I die, If I lose, I die..._

''Whats wrong?'' Ron taunted. ''Are you scared?''

I didn't reply. I just stood in place.

''Might as well begin.'' Ron said. I wasn't paying attention, but when I looked up, an arrow flies by and pierces though my left arm. Blood started dripping to the ground as I take the arrow out. Tears begin to well up in my eyes, I haven't felt such a burning pain in my life before. Suddenly, I felt a heat coming at me. I turn to see a fireball the size of me hurtling towards me. I summon a fire shield, grab it, and press it on the mass of fire. It suddenly gets much smaller, and I jump aside as it goes by. 'God, this is crazy.' I think. I use my good hand and summoned a troll. It ran at Ron as he holds up a myth shield, and the troll breaks though it and strikes him with a weakend blow to the face. A spat of blood his the ground. I realize the troll didn't vanish, like a minion. He started repeatedly striking Ron. After about five blows, the troll did one final blow to Ron. Ron didn't move from his spot the whole time, and was standing in a small puddle of blood. In the trolls small pause for breath, Ron held up a finger and a ray of fire went though the trolls heart. It dropped dead instantly. Ron wipes most of the blood of his face and looks at me, as if not much happened. 'Damn, it did almost nothing to him!' I thought. A fire symbol starts appearing in front of him. 'Is he using spells with his.. mind?' I wondered. The ground started shaking, and in a huge burst of fire, a Phoenix appeared! It tackled at me faster then lighting as it went right though me. I felt my skin begin to catch fire as I drop to the ground. I let out a scream of pain as my whole body starts burning and I learn what true pain feels like. Ron snapped his fingers again and the Ring of Bushido vanished as i closed my eyes to what I think is the last moment of my life... 'Is this really the end?' I thought. _Is...it...over..? _I was sure it was, as I fell out of conciseness...


	5. Miricle Savior!

Characters:

Noah: Tall, muscular boy in a black jacket and t-shirt, with blue jeans

* * *

Chapter 5: Miracle Savor!

_I... was purely being killed... When.. my eyes started opening..._

I hear the crackle of fire in the distance. I open my eyes. I see Ron in an imprisonment or fire working on a spell to get out, and I saw... the fire on me was gone. I glance around, and see a face I was hoping never to see again. I never knew his name until now, but he was the leader of the gang that bullied me though my life! Anger started pulsing though me, until i realized he was.. healing me? ''Hey, Adam. we never properly introduced, but I'm Noah. The big guy's coming to kill me and when he sees you, then he'll kill you to.'' I open my mouth to reply, but it stung trying to.

''I'm getting you outta this hell zone they call a castle!'' He said.

Ron yelled over, ''I knew you'd be a trader some day, Noah! And wasn't John supposed to kill you?''

Noah yelled back, ''He was gonna but I escaped! Look, Adam.'' He looked now at me. ''Adam. I'm as sorry as God for all those years of suffering I caused you. I was forced to by my life, but I'll try and make it up now!'' Suddenly, Ron's fire cell closed on him and I watched in horror as I watched his body burn to the ground and go limp with a nerve-racking scream. Suddenly Noah teleported us out of there, as I lost conciseness again.

I open my eyes again to see Ryan and Noah again, only now I felt no pain. 'Noah saved my life' I thought. ''Ryan, did he tell-''

''He told me everything, Including the Ring of Bushido fight.'' Ryan smiled, and I could tell he had the small urg to cry. ''I'm just so glad your okay. Your the only one I have left.''

Noah said, ''This isn't over, you know Adam. But there's something important you must know.'' I listen carefully, as he says ''It's up to you to kill the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, John Darkhawk.'' I think for a moment, and say, ''I knew that already.'' Ryan and Noah looked surprised.

''I understood that the moment I was kidnapped for the Ring of Bushido match and i saw who it was.''

They nodded. Noah cleared his throat. ''I will teach you some of the ways of the Dark Brotherhood, so you may posses the skills needed to defeat Darkhawk.'' I nodded. ''Okay.'' I say. ''I'll do my best.''

''You know this will be very tiring, hard, and at some points deadly?'' Ryan said. ''You won't defeat him alone. I will fight him with you. I need to have a word or two with the man that tried to kill that last person I have left to love in this family!

''Alright, you two. We shall begin training in one week's time!'' Said Noah.

The next day...

I was walking out of the school yards and went by the Fairgrounds. 'Its good to live like a normal wizard' I thought. On my way out from playing some games, I trip over what I thought was a rock. I turn to see a large white egg. ''Hmm, Lets take this back and show Ryan.'' I say to myself, as I pick it up and teleport home.


	6. A New Friend

Chapter 6: A new friend.

I opened the door of the Silverhunter Residence. ''Ryan, I'm home!'' I yell. I step into the living room, lay on a white couch and hid the egg under a pillow. I heard footsteps from the nearby 'grand stairway' even though there's not much ''grand'' about it. Ryan walked in.

''Hey Adam.'' He said. ''So, anything I miss while you were out? I went home after school but you went to the fairgrounds, right?''

''Right'' I reply. ''And there's something I found I wanted to show you.''

''What is it?''

''An egg.'' I pull it out from under the pillow.  
Ryan inspected it closely ''Tripped over it?'' He guessed. I nodded.

''Well, say hello to your future pet dragon.'' He stated. 'A _Dragon? _Awesome!' I thought. I took the egg back. ''Ill take good care of it then.'' I place it in my bag. ''Well, I'm meeting with a friend now. Were having a small party.'' Ryan smiled. ''Okay, good to see you have plenty of friends to hang with.'' I smile back. ''Me to.''

I was walking to the boys dorms only when I walk past the girls dorm, I saw this one girl named Cassie Firewing. I didn't realized I stopped and was staring at her until one of her friends whispers something to her and she turns to me, smiles and waves. I wave back and just go back on course. I open the door for the boys dorms and when I went to knock on my friends door, it just opened. 'oh well' I thought. James Darkcharm was there, as host of the party, and said ''Hey, man.''

''Whats up?'' I say back. I walk past him while giving him a high-five. I was the second person there. I didn't know the other guy. He was sitting on a white couch, so I went over and sat by him. ''I'm Adam Silverhunter.'' I said

''Chris Firewing.'' He replied. ''Nice to meet ya'' I paused for a moment, realizing that Chris is brother of Cassie, the girl I was looking at earlier by mistake. I chose not to mention that, though. Shortly later, several other people came. Everyone was talking and hanging, getting food from the snack table every now and then. I was talking with James, When he started looking at me curiously. ''When did you get a dragon?'' He asked.

''Huh?'' I asked back, confused. ''I do have a dragon egg, but not a dragon...'' Suddenly a small shadow started casting in front of me, like something floating up from behind. I turned, just to see a baby dragon! Well, by term, its called a ''drake'', but I was astonished! It was brown on its back and head, white wings, and a tan stomach and tail. ''Hes hatched!'' I exclaimed. ''What'll his name be?'' James asked.

I examine the drake for a few moments. ''Bandit.''

Before I went home, I stopped by the pet Pavilion for more info about pets, and to get some food for Bandit. i played a few mini games with him, to. When I got home, I glance into the kitchen and see Ryan in his usual 'Top Boss' cooking apron, making dinner. ''Hey Ryan, I'm back.'' I say. ''Hey Adam.'' He said back. Normally I would ask him what he's making for dinner but I decided not to, considering most of the time he just says 'food' as an answer.

''I've got a surprise.'' I say as I walk to the living room. ''C'mon when your ready!'' I yelled in. I was glad Ryan didn't glance at me when he was cooking, or he would've seen Bandit. So I lead Bandit behind the couch and waited. A few moments later, Ryan walks in. ''So, whats the sur-'' He was cut off by a faint, friendly growl.

''So, drake hatched?'' Ryan said. 'Darn, Bandit ruined it!' I think. ''Yup. His names Bandit.'' I said.

''Well, good thing you knew it was a boy.'' Ryan said. ''I didn't my friend, James, said its a boy. How do you know if a dragons a male or female?'' I ask.

''Males have scales in the shapes of triangles, and female scales are more oval-shaped.'' He said. 'Ah, my first pet' I think. 'A new friend.'

**Sorry its been a while since I made a chapter, But Ive been busy lately.**


End file.
